Monologue pour une tombe
by Kowai
Summary: [OS] Bah le titre dit tout je pense ! mais on va faire un bref résumé : DEATH ! Venez lire pour les fans du ? x ? non, je donne pas le couple, faut venir lire hihihihi


**Auteur :** Kowai ^^

**Disclamer :** faut se faire une raison, y sont pas à moi

**Genre : **Death, monologue, yaoi.

**Couple : 1+2+1 **

**Remarque : **

Par pitié ne me tuez pas -_-.

Euh, je sais je suis un monstre, une malade et tout le bastringue ^^ pas besoin de me le rappeler.  Merci 

Essayez de faire une bonne lecture.  

**Monologue pour une tombe.**

**Pov Heero**

_           Bonjour Duo. 3 ans. . . Oui, il m'a fallu 3 ans avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de venir te parler. 3 ans c'est très long, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.  .  . Tu ne crois pas ?

3 ans que mon cœur hurle de douleur et qu'il pleure, s'en pouvoir s'arrêter. Pourquoi es-tu parti. . . 

Je suis seul, seul dans la douleur qui est de t'avoir perdu. . .  Non, je ne peux pas t'avoir perdu. 

Car, quand on perd un objet ou un être cher, au fond de son cœur, on a l'espoir qu'il  revienne. 

Or, tu m'as laissé, abandonné, à jamais. . . 

Et pourtant . . . une toute petite étincelle au plus profond de moi me chuchote de garder espoir. 

Pourquoi est-ce que je pense cela !  Tu es parti !

J'ai vu ton corps inerte, au sol. Et ce sang qui coulait de tes veines. . . 

Mais je ne veux pas y croire. 

Je veux me perssuader que c'était un cauchemar, que rien de tout cela n'était réel. 

3 ans c'est long, mais mon cœur refuse de cicatriser, tant de souvenirs, bons ou mauvais, me hantent.

Tu sais quoi ? 

Maintenant j'ai compris l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi. . .

Si tu savais comme je m'en veux !  

Tout cela est de ma faute. . .

J'aurais dû ouvrir les yeux et voir ta douleur, celle qui transperçait ton cœur en le faisant saigner toujours plus. 

Mon cœur était de glace devant tous ses sentiments qui te détruisaient, doucement, à feu doux.    

Je refusais de voir la vérité en face, je ne voulais pas comprendre.  . . 

Alors que j'aurais dû. 

Combien de fois je t'ai rejeté, toujours plus violemment brisant un peu plus ta carapace si fragile. . .

Je suis un monstre.

Je ne mérite ni la vie, ni la mort.

J'ai mal. . .

Trop de douleur. . .

Je la ressens chaque jour, se faisant de plus en plus violente.

Me détruisant.

Pourquoi ?

 Pourquoi m'as-tu laiss !

Tout ce qui se rapporte à toi, me fait du mal et me manque terriblement.

Ta natte se baladant au grés de tes pas.

Tes lèvres si fines qu'on avait envie de les goûter.

Ton corps, perpétuellement en mouvement si sensuel, cherchant à attirer mon attention.

Tes sourires me remontant le moral, les jours où rien n'allait.

Tes yeux si pétillants de vitalité, laissant parfois transparaître une tristesse infinie.

Tout cela pour dire que tu me manques.

Pas seulement ton corps. . .

Mais aussi le petit garçon qui avait peur, celui que moi seul pouvait remarquer dans tes yeux améthyste, être aussi fragile que du cristal  

Tout ce qui fait cette personne merveilleuse se nommant Duo Maxwell me manque.

Tout le monde me surnomme « Soldat parfait »

Parfait au combat. . . 

J'ai appris à tuer, sans avoir de remord. . .

Depuis que je t'ai perdu, le soir, dans mes rêves ou cauchemars plutôt, j'entends les cris de chacune de mes victimes. . .   

Et étrangement, ton cri vient se mêler aux leurs de temps à autres.

Est-ce un signe du destin ?

Tu sais Duo, j'ai tout fait pour expier ma faute. . .

Je me suis fait du mal, j'ai prié, je suis même aller me rendre aux autorités.

Mais je n'arrive pas à soulager ma conscience.

Si je pouvais faire un vœu, se serait que tu ne nous ais pas quitté.

Et que, comme cela, je puisse te dire à quel point je t'aime, que mon cœur flambe dès que tu me souris.

Je sais que tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute, Quatre me l'a hurlé à la figure, il y a peut de temps, mêlant les larmes à la haine.

Plus personne ne me parle. . . 

Je vis seul dans un tout petit appartement dans lequel je suis resté enfermé pendant  1 an et demi.

Au mur, j'ai accroché des centaines de portrait te représentant.

C'est moi qui les ai tous dessinés de mémoire.

Le plus beau est un tableau où tu es assis sous un grand chêne près d'un champ de blé, tu n'es juste vêtu d'une tunique romaine.

J'ai rêvé de ce tableau et j'ai tout simplement décidé de le peindre.

Seulement vois-tu.  . .

Je n'en peux plus de voir ton visage sur des peintures. 

Je voudrais te voir, toucher ton visage du bout de mes doigts, effleurer ta peau si pâle et pure.  

Te dire que je t'aime plus que tout.  . . 

Je t'aime Duo, mon amour, le seul de ma triste vie.

On se retrouvera un jour, je te le jure.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Un jeune homme était assis devant une tombe portant le nom de : Duo Maxwell 

Ses yeux colbats étaient remplis de larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues pâles comme de la porcelaine.

Heero se releva doucement, murmurant un dernier « je t'aime » avant de se retourner pour partir, quand soudain il entendit un murmure provenant du vent. 

Ce murmure disait d'une voix triste et rendue rauque par les larmes « moi aussi, je t'aime Hee-chan, de tout mon cœur ».

Le brun reconnu tout de suite la voix du pilote 02, la personne qu'il aimait.

Il eu un léger sourire, laissant une dernière larme couler sur son visage et s'en alla.

Depuis ce jour où Heero avait prit son courage à deux mains et que cette voix lui avait murmuré ces mots si doux, le jeune homme vint voir Duo tous les jours pour lui parler.

Bien évidemment, c'était un long, très long monologue, mais au fond de lui il savait que son amour l'entendait et parfois, grâce au murmure du vent, en l'entendait pleurer. 

*************************************************************************** 

NON ! Je ne déprime pas. . .

Mais l'idée m'est venue en regardant un film.

Ça vous plait ?

Review please ? ^o^


End file.
